Unanswered Questions
by caitymonkey
Summary: What if Brooke had been pregnant in season 1? Would Lucas have stayed with Brooke? Would Brooke's parents stayed in Tree Hill? Would it pull people apart or closer together? These are the unanswered questions. Rated T so I have wiggle room!
1. Tears

SUMMARY: What if Brooke had been pregnant in season 1? Would Lucas have stayed with Brooke? Would Brooke's parents stayed in Tree Hill? Would it pull people apart or closer together? These are the unanswered questions.

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, please let me own One Tree Hill tonight... nope didn't work.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke got in her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. She found herself at the Rivercourt. She saw Lucas sitting down on the picnic table, and she knew what she had to do. She got out of her car and walked towards Lucas.

"I need to talk to you," Brooke said, trying to keep her cool

"Okay." Lucas replied, confused.

"I spent the entire night trying to avoid this or ignore it, but I cant so I've just got to say it."

"Brooke, what's up?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Brooke said, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean I'm late. Like, late."

"Did you take a test?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head, trying to ward off the tears.

"Okay. Okay, um. Look, we have to know, okay? Maybe it's a false alarm, you know? Come on. Drug Store's still open. We'll do it together. Okay?"

Brooke nodded, to shocked to say anything.

Brooke's Room:

Brooke stood in her bathroom waiting for the test results. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was barely 16 years old! She thought that she would be older when she finally had a kid, or if she had a kid. After what seemed like hours, the test was ready. Brooke looked down and gasped. She walked out of the bathroom.

Brooke walked towards Lucas, who was sitting on her bed. She put the test down by his face.

"It's positive" Lucas said bluntly.

"Oh my G-d!" Brooke said, starting to cry, "I'm pregnant!"

Brooke sat down on the bed. Lucas put his arm around her and she quickly shrugged it off and stood up.

"Come on. I know you're still mad at me. Okay? But I'm here for you. Alright, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow. In the city. I'll take you." Lucas said.

"I'll take myself," Brooke said angrily, still crying.

"Brooke, I'm just as scared as you are. But, I want to help. Please, just trust me." Lucas pleaded.

"Ya, because that worked out so well for me the last time." Brooke sneared, then walked out of the room.

Brooke waited in the bathroom until Lucas left. When she heard the door close, she walked out, and into her room. Going to the clinic tomorrow, was a good idea. But, there was no way in hell that she would let Lucas take her there, she could do all this on her own.

Brooke walked into the Clinic the next morning. She checked in and sat in the waiting room. It was less then 10 minutes when the receptionest called her name.

"Brooke Davis." she called.

Brooke stood up and followed the nurse into the back room.

"The doctor will be here shortly." the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

The appointment went quicker then Brooke thought. She was in and out in less than an hour. When Brooke walked outside, she saw Lucas standing in front. She walked up to Lucas.

"So what happened?" Lucas asked.

"The nurse said they'd call me in a few hours with the results, and then she asked me about the father."

"What'd you say?" Lucas asked.

"I told her the sorry bro hoe kicked my ass to the curb." Brooke said as she walked away.

"G-d" Lucas exclaimed.

Brooke drove herself to school. She couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. She kept thinking about the test results. The class was finally over. When she walked outside to get into her car. Lucas came running up behind her.

"Brooke, hold on. Still no news?" Lucas asked, slowing down to walk beside Brooke.

"Did I come find you?" Brooke asked.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Away from you," Brooke said as she quickened the pace.

"Hey, come on, you just can't cut me out of this. I'm just as worried as you are." Lucas said, matching Brooke's pace.

"Oh really? Or are you just worried that having a kid will deflate your market value?"

"That's not it"

"Oh that's right you're not on the market anymore. You're a one woman kind of guy. Speaking of which, how is my former best friend?" Brooke argued.

"Peyton has nothing to do with this." Luke argued.

"Not yet, but maybe you can pull a Dan Scott and knock her up too!"

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Or maybe then you can move on to random bar-sluts. Oh wait you've already done that. Better be careful, Danny Jr., never know how many kids you're going to end up with."

"Oh yeah, that's real nice Brooke. And by the way, it's not like I'm the only guy you've ever slept with."

"What's your point?" Brooke asked.

"How do you even know it's mine?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked hurt. Her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out of her bag.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Brooke... Okay... Thank You." Brooke hang up the phone and put it back in her bag.

Brooke hopped into her car and shut the door.

"Trust me, it's yours." Brooke said as she drove away.

Lucas stood there dumbstruck. Brooke drove home, not looking back. She needed to think, she needed to be alone. She parked her car and quickly walked back up to her room. She didn't want her parents to ask why she was crying, not that they would notice anyways.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She was pregnant, and she might not have the father to help raise it with her. She turned on her tv and layed down on her bed. Lucas walked in.

"What part of stay away from me do you not understand?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Just give me 60 seconds okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry but arguement cutoff was 9 o'clock."

"Well, I don't want to argue. You don't even have to say anything, just listen. My dad didn't want me, okay? Not just that he didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born. I always thought that when I started a family, I'd be older and settled, and I'd be..."

"In love?" Brooke interuppted.

"Yeah," Lucas started, and Brooke turned her head away, "But, so did my mom."

"Lucas.." Brooke started.

"No, this whole things scared the hell out of me, okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always. I promise you. I won't let you down." Lucas finished.

Brooke started crying. She wanted to be mad at Lucas, but it was hard when he said all of those things.

"I want you to be there, Lucas. I really do, but I can't forgive you right now. I'm hurting so much. I can't just let you back in. What you did with Peyton.." Brooke stopped, unable to finish.

"I'll be here, however long it takes." Lucas said, "And Brooke, Peyton deserves an apolgy too. I know, that it will not happen overnight, but you should try. If you decide to have this kid, then it should have people in it's life that care about it. Forgive Peyton, Brooke."

Lucas walked out of her room. Brooke clutched her pillow so tight, she thought it might break. She cried, like she had never cried before. She wanted to forgive them, but she was so upset, and hurt. Wait, that was an understatment, she was CRUSHED.

Brooke didn't leave her room the rest of the night. She didn't know what she was going to do! A million and one thoughts rushed into her head; Keep the baby? Have an abortion? How was she going to support a child? What was she going to tell people? What was she going to tell her PARENTS? Would she stay in school?

There were too many things to think about. Brooke decided she would not make any decision lightly, so she would think every little detail over before she did anything. She owed that to herself, and her unborn child.

The more Brooke thought about the child growing inside of her, the harder it was to think about getting rid of it. She was attached to it in a way that Brooke had never felt before, and she liked it. But, she could think about this all later.

Brooke felt that she hadn't stopped crying in 2 days. She scooted in under the covers, and finally, fell asleep.

EndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOneEndOfChapterOne

A/N: Most of this chapter was dialogue taken from episode 1.19 I felt that everyone should be familiar with what happened in the episode before getting on with my version.

A/N 2: Let's pretend that Lucas cheated with Peyton earlier in the season, so Brooke found out she was pregnant earlier in the season. Just pretend.

A/N 3: Keith and Karen are together!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Hurt

It's been 2 weeks since Brooke found out that she was pregnant. She was getting used to the idea more and more each day. She hadn't told anyone, except Lucas. But, Lucas had told Karen. She wasn't ready to tell anyone, not yet.

Brooke hadn't forgiven Lucas yet, but because he was the father of her child, she had to try to be nice. Try being the key word. She was going over to Lucas' house today to talk to Karen. She knew what it was like having a child at a young age, she had some much needed perspective.

Brooke put on those jeans, that she knew she might not fit into in a few months. She still hadn't decided if she was keeping the baby, but she wanted to keep an open mind. She put on a little lip gloss and eye shadow before she walked to her car.

Brooke quickly pulled into the driveway, turned off her car, and walked inside the house. Karen was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a batch of cookies on the table. Brooke silently sat down and took a cookie.

Brooke knew that Karen wasn't thrilled about the situation. But, she also knew that Karen would support whatever decision she made.

"We'll just wait until Lucas gets here," Karen said.

Within seconds, Lucas walked into the kitchen and sat down. He knew this was a very serious and important meeting.

"Brooke, have you decided what you wanted to do with the baby?" Karen asked, getting straight to the point.

"No. I really want to think about this decision, I don't want to choose something that I might regret later. I'm taking my time." Brooke answered.

"That's a good choice Brooke," Karen nodded approvingly.

"And Brooke, I'll be here for you. Always." Lucas added.

Brooke nodded. She wasn't sure if she wanted Lucas in her life, but she had to think about her child now, too.

"Brooke, if you decide to have this baby, it's going to change your life forever. For better, or for worse. You need to know the reality of this situation. Caring for another human being is not easy. It takes work and responsibility. If you have the baby, Lucas and I have already decided that both of you will finish school, and go to college. I can watch the baby while you're at your classes." Karen said.

Brooke nodded, but she soon found tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm just so scared." Brooke said, starting to cry.

Karen leaned over and hugged her. Brooke collapsed into the hug, liking the feeling of safety, even if it was only for a moment.

"I know, Brooke. I was scared as well. But, it will become less scary, I promise. I will always be here for you Brooke. If you ever need to talk, or anything, I'm here." Karen said.

Brooke closed her eyes to stop the tears. She let go of Karen and stood up, walking towards the door. But, before she was all the way out, she turned around.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke said.

"For what?" Karen asked.

"For caring."

Brooke walked the rest of the way out and closed the door behind her. She needed someone that she could talk to, who knew what it was like, first hand. She was glad she had that now.

Lucas rushed outside.

"Brooke, do you want me to drive you home?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I am capable of driving home." Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Lucas, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do normal stuff. I am capable of doing this all on my own." Brooke said harshly.

She got into her car and drove back home, just wanting to go back asleep. Brooke was trying to forgive Lucas, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Brooke got home and went straight to her room. She layed down on her bed and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She soon found tears flooding down her face.

"_Hormones."_ Brooke thought as she wiped away a tear.

She tried to push all of the thoughts away, but she couldn't.

_"Why had Lucas and Peyton done that to me? Now, I don't have anyone that I can talk to, or vent all of my feelings too. I don't have P.Sewyer to talk about the important stuff, like to keep the baby or not, or the not so important stuff, like what color to paint my toenails.I'm so alone."_

Brooke just cried until she felt that there were no tears left. Too bad for her, her body had an unlimited supply of tears. She decided that it was time to try and forgive Peyton. She needed her now more then ever. They might not be best friends right away, but at least they wouldn't be enemies.

The next day at school Brooke went looking for Peyton. She soon found her at her locker, putting in some of her books.

'Peyton," Brooke called as she walked up.

"You're talking to me now?" Peyton asked.

"I guess, I just need someone to talk to. There's so much crap going on." Brooke said.

"So we're friends again?"

"Well sort of. Just not enemies." Brooke replied.

Peyton smiled.

"So what's up Brooke?"

"Can you come over after school?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. I'll see you there."

And with that Peyton closed her locker and walked off to class.

EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2EndOfChapter2

A/N Sorry this was a short chapter, it was more of a filler then an actual chapter. More VERY soon!


	3. Peyton

It had been 2 months since Brooke had started talking to Peyton again. She had chickened out and not told Peyton that she was pregnant. But, she was starting to show, so it was only a matter of time until she had to tell her. Peyton and Brooke had grown closer over the last couple months. It was beginning to seem that they might be able to get back to where they had been before.

Peyton was coming over later that day. Brooke decided that she was going to tell Peyton about her pregnancy today. The longer she waited, the harder it would be to tell her later. Brooke felt a wave a morning sickness wash over her and she quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"_Morning sickness is a bitch"_ Brooke thought as she wiped off her mouth.

The doorbell rang, Brooke quickly walked the the door and opened it. Peyton was standing on the other side with a bag that said "Karen's Cafe" on the side.

"Thought I should bring some food." Peyton said lifting the bag up.

"Thank you P.Sewyer," Brooke said taking the bag and walking towards her bedroom.

Peyton walked in and closed the door behind her.

"So what's up Brooke?" Peyton asked walking into her bedroom.

Brooke had called her the day before saying that she needed to tell her something important. Brooke told her to come over the next day so they could talk.

Brooke hesitated before sitting on the bed next to Peyton. Brooke looked straight into Peyton's eyes.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"No Peyton! Lucas said that I should apologize to you! But, what about me! What doesn't anyone want to apologize to me!" Brooke said starting to cry.

"Brooke, I am so sorry for what I did!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton, it's going to take me awhile to get over this!" Brooke said honestly.

"I know Brooke. But I'll always be here. I won't do this again." Peyton said.

Peyton thought that it was over, but Brooke just kept on crying.

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm pregnant" Brooke said.

"You're what?" Peyton asked shocked.

"I found out a few months ago. But, I've just been so scared. I didn't want to tell anyone." Brooke said through her tears.

"Brooke, it's okay." Peyton reassured her.

"Peyton, what if I'm not a good mother?" Brooke asked the one question that had been haunting her.

"Brooke, that's not even possible"

"Look at my parents! What if it's genetic?"

"Brooke, it's not genetic. I promise" Peyton said, trying to get Brooke to stop crying.

"But Peyton, I'm only 16! I can't raise a child on my own! I'm not ready for this!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Have you told Lucas any of this? I mean it is Lucas' right?" Peyton asked.

"Of course it's Lucas'. I can't tell him any of this. He's all 'whatever you decide Brooke I'll be there'. But, what if I'm not ready when the time comes. I don't want to turn into my parents!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So, have you decided what to do with the baby?" Peyton asked.

"I think so." Brooke said sitting down on the bed.

Peyton sat down next to her.

"So?"

"I think I'm going to keep it." Brooke said.

"Wow!"

"I know. But, I couldn't just give up my baby. _MY _baby. I don't know if I could live with that." Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, you're sounding like an amazing mother already." Peyton said as she put her arm around Brooke.

Brooke smiled and leaned against her.

"I'll be here for you too Brooke. I can babysit if you want, or I can do whatever." Peyton said

"Thanks P.Sewyer."

Brooke lifted her head and opened the bag from "Karen's Cafe"

"You got me the sprinkled donuts!" Brooke exclaimed as she took one out of the bag.

"I know they're your favorite" Peyton said taking her own out of the bag.

"I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But they're going to be so upset!"

"You're going to have to tell them sometime Brooke."

"I know. I will when the time is right."

"The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be." Peyton said.

"I know that!!! I'll tell them this week. Okay?"

"Good" Peyton said "Now, I'm going to go see Jake and Jenny. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Alright. You can just come right in, I might be watching a movie or something" Brooke said.

Peyton walked out of her room and Brooke layed down on her bed. What was she going to do? Telling Peyton was hard enough but telling her _parents._ She knew that she probably waited to long to tell them already, so another few days wouldn't hurt.

Peyton got back 3 hours later. She let herself in and walked straight to Brooke's room. Peyton found Brooke crying on her bed.

"Brooke, what's wrong." Peyton said as she hurried over to sit next to Brooke.

"I told my parents." was all Brooke said.

"You told them what? That you were pregnant?"

Brooke nodded.

"And it didn't go well?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Oh Brooke, what happened?"

"I don't even know what made me tell them. I wasn't going to, but I convinced myself that I should. You should have seen their faces Peyton. They were so angry. They screamed saying that I couldn't keep it and how could I throw my life away like this. It was awful. When I told them I was keeping the baby, it got even worse." Brooke said through sobs, unable to go on.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Peyton said rubbing Brooke's back.

"But, after they calmed down they told me that they were moving to California. They told me that they didn't want to tell me just yet, but because of what I told them they said they _had_ to tell me. They said I had to come with them, Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed. Tears still pouring down her face.

"Brooke..."

"I don't want to go Peyton! I want my child to have it's father in it's life. I want it to grow up in Tree Hill. I want to finish high school in Tree Hill. I want my child to grow up having people around it who love and support it. Like you, and Haley and Nathan and Lucas. I can't just take myself or my child away from this place."

"Is there any way that you could stay?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know." Brooke said sitting up "I want to, but the more I think about it the more impossible it seems. I would need somewhere to live, and I don't know if my parents would support us. Well, I guess they probably would, but they're not doing to great with money right now, so would it be enough?"

Peyton felt a lightbulb turn on in her head. She stared at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You could stay with me!"

"What?"

"You could stay in the guestroom. It's big, and it has it's own bathroom. Plus, I could be here to help watch that baby of yours." Peyton said, thinking it was the best idea in the world

"I don't know Peyton..."

"What's not to know! It's a perfect idea. You wouldn't have to pay for a place to live, and it's not like my dad would mind! It's a perfect plan!" Peyton exclaimed.

"But, I'd have a baby. They cry at night, I don't want to keep you awake." Brooke said.

"I told you, I could help with the baby! Come on Brooke. Can you think of a better idea?"

Brooke sat quietly for a moment.

"I'd have to talk to my parents about it." Brooke said.

Peyton jumped up and hugged Brooke.

"It's going to be like the best slumber party ever!" Peyton said.

Brooke smiled. She couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to stay in Tree Hill. Things were looking better and better every minute!

EndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThreeEndOfChapterThree

A/N Well, that's chapter 3! There's plenty more coming your way soon!


	4. Oh Baby!

Brooke was felt so much weight lift off her shoulders after that day with Peyton. She had told her parents and Peyton about her pregnany, and she found a way that she might be able to stay in Tree Hill.

Brooke was starting to show and soon, she knew, that whole school would find out. She figured that if she told them it might go down better then if they found out some other way. But, she was too afriad to tell them herself. So, she was pretty conflicted, resulting in not telling anyone yet at school.

Brooke walked out of her bedroom, she confronted her parents about her living with Peyton and they acted like they didn't hear her. So now, she was going to have to ask him again. Like the first time wasn't hard enough?!?!

"Mom, dad" Brooke said, "Could I _please_ stay with Peyton!"

Brooke's parents looked between themselved.

"No, Brooke, sorry, but you cannot."

"WHY NOT!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You can't stay here when we're all the way across the country. What kind of parents would we be?" her mother said.

"Why do you choose now to be all parental?!"

"Brooke, we are not negotiating this. You are not staying at thats final." her father said.

Brooke stormed out of the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot of her parents she cried. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She layed down on her bed and cried, just like she had been for the past few months. But this time, it was like she was crying for everything.

She was crying because she was frustrated with Lucas. She was crying because she couldn't stay here. She was crying because she was scared of having a baby. She cried, because that's all that she could do.

She couldn't talk her parents out of it. She couldn't talk to Lucas about it because, well, he was Lucas. She could try and talk to Peyton, but everything was too complicated.

She finally gained control and picked up her phone.

"Peyton." Brooke said on her end of the phone.

_"Hey Brooke. What's wrong?"_

"My parents won't let me stay with you."

_"What! Why not?"_

"I don't know. They didn't give any reasons"

_"Maybe my dad could try to talk to them."_

"I don't know if that's going to help."

_"Wel, we could try."_

'Thanks, P.Sewyer. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke hung up the phone and slipped on a pair of pajamas. She layed back down on her bed and turned on her tv.

Brooke is 6 months pregnant:

Brooke's parents and Peyton's dad negotiated her living arrangements. Brooke could finish school in Tree Hill, and stay with Peyton. But, she was to come to California over Christmas and Summer break and any other break that she was free. Also, they were going to come see her at least once every 1 or 2 months.

But Brooke knew, once her parents were gone, they might forget about the arrangement, and not come see her at all. That's just the way her parents were.

She had told people at school that she was starting to get used to the idea of her being pregnant. Not as many people stared at her as she walked down the hallway. If anything, it helped her know who her real friends were.

Brooke pulled into the school parking lot. She stepped out of her car and started walking towards Peyton.

"P. Sewyer, wait up." Brooke said.

Peyton stopped and waited for Brooke.

"I cannot wait until school is over!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Amen, my friend." Peyton said as they started walking towards their lockers.

The school bell rang as they closed their lockers. The two friends parted their seperate ways to there classes. Brooke soon felt the burn of the glaring eyes of freshman.

"What you've never seen a pregnant woman before?" Brooke said.

The freshman walked quickly in the opposite direction.

Peyton laughed under her breath.

"What?" Brooke inquired.

Peyton just shook her head and started walking.

Brooke is 8 months and 25 days pregnant:

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on Peyton's bed talking about what it was going to be like when Brooke's child came into the world. They had only been living together for a few weeks, getting used to it before her parents left after Brooke's child was born.

"What are you going to do when you're at school?" Peyton asked.

"Karen said that she could babysit, and Keith said that he could babysit too. So I'm pretty much covered."

"Good. Having a kid and going to school can be hard so I just want to make sure that you're all covered."

"Thanks Peyton. That means ..." Brooke stopped short and took a quick breath.

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asked as she hopped off her bed.

"I think my water just broke" Brooke exclaimed. She was getting more scared by the second.

"I'll go get my dad." Peyton said sprinting down the stairs.

7 phone calls, hundreds of screams, 1 sprained finger and 13 hours of labor later Bridget Rianne Davis was introduced to the world. Brooke stared down at the tiny baby sleeping in her arms.

"If you weren't so cute I might be upset with you for all the pain that you put me through just so you could be here." Brooke whispered in her baby voice.

Brooke glanced up when she heard someone walking through the door. She immediately looked back down when she saw it was Lucas. She had to admit, they had been making progress. They got along a little better now. But, she was exhausted and she didn't want to talk to him right now, she just wanted to be alone with her daughter.

"She's gorgeous" Lucas said as he walked up to Brooke and Bridget.

"I know." Brooke said not glancing up.

"She looks exactly like you."

"She has your eyes." Brooke stated.

"Can I hold her" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Brooke said lifting her arms up so Lucas could take Bridget.

Lucas gently picked up Bridget. Bridget began to fuss.

"Shh, it's okay Bridget. I'm your daddy." Lucas said to comfort her.

Bridget started to fall back asleep. Lucas kissed her on the forehead and started rocking her again. A smile was daring to play on Brooke's lips. Maybe having Lucas in her life wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Phone Call

Brooke's parents had left for California the night Bridget was born. Brooke had thought that maybe they would have stayed a little longer after their granddaughter was born, but she as wrong. She couldn't expect her parents to change.

Peyton and Brooke had set up a crib right next to Brooke's bed, and decorated it with pink everything.

"She's a girl, you can't have too much pink." Peyton had stated.

But now, Brooke was sitting on her bed in her new room in Peyton's house, exhausted. Bridget had not been letting her fall asleep, thank goodness it was only one more week until summer vacation. Then she could stay up late with her daughter, and not have to worry about waking up early.

Brooke heard Bridget fuss in her crib and immediately walked as quickly as she could over to her. She picked her up and started rocking her, Bridget immediately started falling back asleep.

The phone rang. Brooke sprinted for the phone so it wouldn't wake up Bridget.

"Hello?" Brooke whispered.

_"Brooke, hello." _

"Mom?"

_"How are you doing?"_

"Great." Brooke said, still a little shocked that her mother had called.

_"I just wanted to ask you something, now don't take this the wrong way."_

"What is it mom?" Brooke asked, already not liking where this was going.

_"Your father and I were talking, and we thought that maybe you weren't ready to be a mother yet. You are still in high school, dear. _(A little too late for that, don't you think?)_ We were discussing about maybe taking the baby or give it up for adoption."_

Brooke stood dumbfounded. There was no way her mother was saying this to her.

"Alright, mother, let me lay this out on the table right now. There is no way in hell I am giving up my baby girl. And what's this about giving _it_ up for adoption?!?! First of all, she's not an it, she's a beautiful girl. Second, and I repeat, there is no way I am giving up my daughter!" Brooke exclaimed, trying to stay quiet to not wake up Bridget, but wanting to get her point across.

_"Brooke, do not make this decision lightly."_

"Trust me mother, I haven't."

And with that Brooke hung up her phone. Not wanting to discuss this horrible thing for one more second. She threw the phone on the bed. She looked down at the beautiful baby girl laying in her arms. How could she even think about giving her away?

Brooke walked downstairs, Bridget still in her arms. Brooke couldn't get enough of Bridget, Brooke had no idea that you could love one person so much. She had only felt this kind of love once before, a long time ago, with Lucas Scott.

Peyton was the in kitchen making breakfast for herself.

"French toast okay?" Peyton asked when she saw Brooke head into the kitchen.

"Of course" Brooke exclaimed.

Bridget was now awake and was starting to fuss.

"She's hungry." Brooke stated.

"How do you know?" Peyton asked then shook her head "Mother's intuition, right?"

"I guess." Brooke said. She didn't exactly know how she knew.

Brooke fed Bridget as Peyton finished making the french toast.

"What do french people call french toast?" Peyton asked seriously as she set down Brooke's plate at the kitchen table.

"Just toast I think." Brooke answered.

"That makes sense." Peyton said as Brooke sat down at the table, Bridget still her in arms.

"Here, I can take Bridge while you eat." Peyton said as she extended her arms to take Bridget.

"Thanks P.Sewyer!" Brooke exclaimed as she started eating her french toast.

Soon she was done eating, and the kitchen was cleaned up. Brooke strapped Bridget into her carseat. Peyton and Brooke drove over to Karen's cafe.

Brooke walked in with Bridget, as Peyton stayed in the car. The first thing Brooke saw was Lucas. She couldn't help but smile, and Lucas smiled back.

Lucas walked over. He gave Brooke a little peck on the cheek.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Lucas asked.

"Tired." Brooke responded honestly.

Lucas took Bridget and started talking to her in his baby voice.

"Hey baby girl. How are you? Oh, are you tired to? Yes, I know." Lucas said.

Brooke smiled.

"On Friday you me and your mommy are all going to go out. How does that sound? Good? Well we have to convince your mommy. Because she's not very happy with me right now." Lucas continued.

Lucas looked up at Brooke hopefully. Brooke smiled and nodded.

Karen walked out.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to go now. You're going to be late." Karen said walking over to take Bridget.

"Let me drive you to school," Lucas suggested.

"Peyton's waiting for me outside," Brooke said pointing outside.

"Oh" Lucas said disappointed.

Brooke caught the disappointment in his voice.

"How about tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled.

"Of course."

Brooke walked outside still smiling. She sat in the passenger seat. Peyton started driving.

"What is it?" Peyton asked glancing over at Brooke was still smiling.

"Lucas and I are going out tonight."

"Like on a date?"

"I don't know. Bridget is coming."

"Bridget is a baby. She doesn't exactly count as a third person. I'd say it's a date."

Brooke smiled wider, if that was possible.

EndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFiveEndofChapterFive

Thanks for reading!! More to come ASAP!

**COMING UP:** "Haley, I know. I should stop pretending, but I'm going to need your help"


	6. Date

Lucas drove Brooke to Karen's Cafe after school that day. Brooke was quickly liking the idea of getting back together with Lucas. She felt all those old feelings coming back. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

They got to the cafe and they quickly rushed in, both wanting to see their daughter. Brooke got there first and took her out of Karen's arms.

"Hello there sweetie. Did you miss me while I was at school? I sure missed you!" Brooke said then kissed Bridget on the forehead.

Lucas grabbed one of Bridget's tiny hands.

"Hello Bridget Rianne, did you have a good day with grandma?"

Bridget just closed her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucas said.

Lucas smiled at Brooke, Brooke smiled back.

"Well, I should be going." Brooke said as she grabbed Bridget's things.

"I'll drive you home." Lucas said.

"By Karen, thank you" Brooke said.

"Anytime Brooke." Karen said as she handed a customer a cup of coffee.

Broke strapped Bridget's car seat into Lucas' car. She sat in the front seat and they were off. The trip was uneventful, until they were about halfway to Peyton's house. Lucas reached over and held on to Brooke's hand. Brooke was surprised and tensed up a little, but quickly relaxed. She finally felt that her and Lucas' could make it.

They didn't let go of hands until it was time to get out of the car. Lucas got Bridget and Brooke got Bridget's things out of the back seat. Lucas walked Brooke inside.

Once they were inside Lucas handed Brooke, Bridget.

"I'll pick you up around 6?" Lucas asked.

"See you then." Brooke replied.

As soon as Brooke left she started to get ready for her date. She wanted to look nice, but not like she tried to hard. She dressed Bridget in her nicest dress.

6 o'clock came quickly. Brooke finished her makeup and carried Bridget downstairs. The doorbell rang and Brooke moved quickly to the door.

Luke looked so polished and handsome. Brooke didn't think he had ever looked better. Luke thought Brooke looked gorgeous, as she always did.

"Brooke you look amazing!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So do you Luke."

"How's my little monkey." Luke said in his baby voice to Bridget.

Brooke grabbed Bridget's things and walked outside with Lucas. The car ride there was quiet, but not unconfortable silence.

They got to the resteraunt and immediately felt the connection once again.

"I would have never guessed that we would be doing this again." Brooke said.

"I'm glad we did, though" Lucas said as he reached across the table and held onto Brooke's hands.

"Me too" Brooke smiled.

The waiter came and took their orders. Bridget started fidgeting. Brooke reached over to take her, but Lucas beat her to it.

Lucas took Bridget out of her seat and rocked her gently. He whispered to her.

"Hey sweetie pie, what's wrong? Oh, you're just adorable, yes you are!" Luke said then kissed her on the forehead. Bridget soon fell back asleep.

Brooke smiled.

"You really are an amazing father." Brooke said to Lucas.

"You're an amazing mother." Lucas said and looked into Brooke's eyes.

The date went just as Brooke had planned. It was romantic, yet, it wasn't pushing anything.

Lucas drove Brooke to Peyton's house at the end of the date. Brooke changed Bridget out of her nice clothes and into her "pajamas".

Once Bridget was in bed, Lucas felt like it was the perfect moment.

Lucas kissed Brooke lightly, but the kiss quickly grew and grew. Soon Brooke and Lucas found themselves lying on the bed. Brooke stopped what they were doing.

"This is how we got into this Lucas." Brooke said looking over at Bridget.

Lucas smiled and stood up.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe?" Lucas asked.

"You bet." Brooke replied.

Luke walked out of Peyton's room. Brooke sat back down on the bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She never even thought in her wildest dreams, that her and Lucas might get back together. Things weren't back to like they were, but Brooke didn't know if things would ever go back to they way they were before, but it was progress.

Brooke changed into her pajamas, she was so happy that it had been the last day of school today. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew that wouldn't really work with a newborn in the room.

Brooke got under her covers, and put her head on her pillow. The phone rang, she pushed the covers off of her and ran to the phone. Bridget was asleep, she didn't want the phone waking her up.

"Hello?" Brooke whispered.

_"Brooke"_ Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Dad?"

_"Hello, Brooke."_

"Hi Dad"

_"How are you? How's Bridget?"_

"We're both doing great, thanks. How are you and mom?"

_"We're great, we're actually going to Hawaii over the summer."_

"For the whole summer?"

_"Well we're leaving on Monday and coming back August 27th."_

"So, ya, the whole summer. I thought I was going to come see you in California this summer?"

_"I'm sorry Brooky. But, your mom and I have decided that you shouldn't be living with Peyton. You could be living on your own. You are a mother now."_

"Well thanks dad, but I can't really afford to move out right now. I don't start my job at the cafe for another week."

_"Thats what we had thought, so we are buying you your own apartment."_

"Really?!"

_"You can move in in as litlte as 9 days."_

"Thanks daddy, but Peyton and her dad have really helped me."

_"We have already talked to Mr.Sewyer, he will come check on you, as will Karen."_

"Well thanks dad"

_"We'll hopefully be there in September to see you and Bridget."_

"Bye daddy."

_"Bye Brooke."_

Brooke hung up the phone and smiled. She was so happy that she was getting out on her own, yet scared. Peyton had helped her so much with Bridget, she doesn't know how she's going to do it without her. But it is the summer, maybe Peyton could stay with her as long as she needed.


	7. Maybe

Brooke had just gotten asleep when she was awoken by Bridget's crying.

"Bridge!! Please, just a few more minutes!" Brooke said, even though she knew Bridget couldn't understand what she was saying.

Brooke got out of bed and walked over to Bridget's crib to pick her up, as quickly as only a mother could do.

"Shhh, it's ok sweets. Mommy's here" Brooke whispered as she rocked Bridget in her arms.

Brooke heard footprints coming into her room, she turned around and saw Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, P.Sewyer, I didn't mean to wake up you up" Brooke said.

"You didn't, don't worry. I couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about you leaving in a couple days." Peyton said as she sat down on the bed.

Brooke sat down next to her.

"I'm only moving a couple mintues away. Plus, you can even stay with me this summer. It's not like it's any different from when my parents lived here." Brooke said with a smile.

Peyton stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to keep you up any longer than you have too." Peyton said.

"No, Peyton, stay here. We can talk. We haven't done that in a little bit." Brooke said as she looked down at Bridget, who she hadn't even noticed had fallen back asleep.

But, Brooke didn't put Bridget back in her crib. She loved the feeling of her daughters heartbeat and warmth against her own. Peyton walked back and sat down next to Brooke and took one of Bridget's hands in her own.

"She's so small," Peyton said, "She looks just like you"

Brooke just smiled.

"Lucas has actually been really great lately, who would've known?"

"So you and Lucas are starting to get close again, I see."

"I don't think I've ever really 100 got over Lucas, so I don't know what's going on. But, I know that no matter what happens, we're always going to have Bridget. I don't want things to be weird for her if things don't work out between us." Brooke said.

"I know, Brooke. But, you shouldn't let fear keep you from following your heart. Sometimes, you just have to jump in, feet first and hope for the best." Peyton said.

"I know." Brooke sighed, standing up to put Bridget back in her crib.

"Well now, _I_ should be going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Brooke got back under her covers, but she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what Peyton had said, and how right she had been.

The next day Brooke went to go see her apartment, just to make sure everything was in order before she could move in the next day. She had left Bridget with Haley. Haley had been begging Brooke to let her have some one-on-one time with Bridget, and finally a perfect time had occured.

Brooke was still shocked at how Haley and Nathan could have gotten married only a week before, but if they were in love...

Brooke sat down on her bed, in her new apartment-to-be.

"_There's only one bedroom, but this will be perfect until I can get enough money to support us. Hopefully that will be before Bridget is too old."_ Brooke thought.

Brooke was suddenly surronded by all the responsibility that was now on her shoulders. Taking care of and supporting a child wasn't going to be easy.

Brooke sat there for awhile longer before finally going to pick up Bridget.

That night Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth and, Bridget, of course, were all going to go out for dinner. All the girls were getting ready at Peyton's house.

"How does it feel to be married, tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Actually, it feels amazing." Haley said blushing.

"I just don't know how you can do it, Haley. School and being a wife, seems like a lot" Brooke said.

"So is having school and being a _mother_" Peyton said as she walked out of her bathroom.

"Ya, I guess," Brooke said as she looked over at Bridget who was sitting in her carrier, sleeping.

"Not I guess. It is harder." Haley said, "I only had Bridget for a few hours, but I kept thinking how hard it would be someone, especially a teenager, watch over and support a child. At least when you're married you have someone to share the burden."

Brooke just sat down and thought about that. Her parents were helping her, they had bought her an apartment, even though it was very small. She had Lucas, well maybe not yet, but hopefully someday she will. Plus, she had her friends, who all offered the help and support in anyway. No, she wasn't _completely_ alone on this.

"Alright, everyone ready? The boys are here." Peyton said.

Haley and Brooke nodded. Brooke picked up Bridget's carrier before walking out of the room.

At dinner, everyone took turns holding Bridget. They were all still amazed how one of them could already have a child. While Lucas was holding Bridget a group of their schoolmates sat down at a table behind them. Nobody noticed them stare as they sat down. But, they could all hear them talking.

_"Can you believe it? Brooke Davis has a kid!? Isn't that ridiculous!" _one girl said.

_"Ya, and Haley James and NATHAN SCOTT are married!!"_ another girl said.

_"Just think, if we were their close friends, we all probably would have been married and divorced by now." _the first girl said.

The group laughed.

Brooke grimaced. She was used to people talking about her behind her back, but this was too much.

Lucas looked up and noticed the look on Brooke's face, as did everyone else at their table.

"Brooke, just ignore them." Peyton said.

"I know, they can talk about me all they want. But, they shouldn't be attacking Haley and Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, it's fine, really." Haley said.

Brooke just nodded. She understood, but she still didn't know why people would act so rude!

After dinner they dropped Peyton, Brooke and Bridget off at Peyton's house.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucas asked as Brooke got out of the vehicle.

"Maybe," Brooke said before she shut the door.

Brooke walked into the house, where Peyton was waiting for her.

"So do you think you and Lucas will ever get to where you were before everything?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe," Brooke repeated smiling.

EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7EndOfChapter7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I moved and we didn't have internet for a really long time!**

**A/N 2: If you guys have any ideas PLEASE let me know. After a few chapters I might jump ahead, so any ideas for that are greatly appreciated!! **

**Thanks,**

**Caitymonkey**


	8. Dinner

Brooke awoke very early the next morning, but surprisingly, it wasn't because of Bridget. Bridget had kept her up most of the night, but when she fell asleep, she found it wasn't as sound a sleep as it usually was. She was restless.

Brooke kept thinking about the move, and she didn't know why it was such a big deal for her. She was only moving a few blocks away. It wasn't like moving to a different state or anything.

Brooke packed up the the rest of her things in her pink suitcase. Almost all of her other stuff was at her new apartment. Bridget started to fuss. Brooke immediately went over to Bridget's crib and picked her up, swaying her in her arms. Bridget soon stopped fussing.

At 9am the doorbell rang at Peyton's house. Brooke went to answer the door with Bridget in her arms. Brooke saw Karen through the window, and moved a little quicker.

"Karen, hey" Brooke said as she answered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if I come in?" Karen asked.

"Of course, come in" Brooke said as she stepped aside to let Karen in.

"I brought this for you." Karen said as she took out a package out of her bag.

"Karen, you didn't have to" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yes, Brooke I did. It's no problem" Karen said as she took Bridget from Brooke's arms and gave Brooke the package.

Brooke took the brown paper of the package, and she saw that it was a book, but there was no title. She must have looked confused because Karen started to explain to her what it was, without Brooke asking.

"When I found out I was pregnant, and decided I was going to keep Lucas, I bought as many parenting books that I could." Karen started, "I wanted to make sure I was prepared. I started looking through those books again when I found out you were going to keep Bridget. Of all the books I have read, I only found a few chapters useful. This book is all of the chapters I found useful."

Brooke eyes teared up.

"Karen, it's amazing." Brooke exclaimed, she didn't know what else to say.

"It's nothing, just something I thought you might appreciate. I know I would have."

"It's not nothing! My own parents didn't do anything like this for me!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Didn't they buy you you're own apartment?" Karen asked.

"It's not the same." Brooke said as she looked down at the book.

Karen looked down at her watch.

"I should get going." Karen said as she started walking through the door.

"Wait," Brooke exclaimed, "I want to have you, Lucas and Keith over for dinner. Tomorrow?"

"See you then" Karen said as she shut the door. Brooke smiled.

4 hours later Brooke was sitting on the couch in her new apartment with Peyton at her side.

"This could be nice," Peyton said.

"Maybe," Brooke said quietly.

The next day Brooke made sure her apartment looked nice and started cooking.

THAT NIGHT:

"Brooke, dinner was amazing," Karen said as she finished her dinner.

"It was! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Keith asked.

"When I was 7 to 14 years old, the cook taught me a new recipe every week." Brooke replied just as Briget started crying.

"Oh, sweetie," Brooke said as she stood up to go pick up Bridget.

"What's wrong, darling?" Brooke asked as she rocked Bridget.

Karen stood up and walked over to Brooke and Bridget. Karen took Bridget from Brooke and started rocking her.

"Hello there pumpkin." Karen said as she looked down at Bridget.

Brooke smiled as Bridget slowly stopped crying. Lucas and Keith walked over to Karen and Brooke. Keith took Bridget was Karen and smiled down at her. Karen looked at her watch.

"I think it's time we get going Keith," Karen said, "I have an early delivery tomorrow."

Keith handed Bridget back to Brooke.

"I had a really good time, Brooke. Maybe we can do this again," Keith said.

"Of course," Brooke replied smiling

"Lucas, we'll see you at home," Karen said.

Lucas nodded.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and soon Keith and Karen were out the door and on their way home. Lucas and Brooke settled in on the coach, Bridget in Lucas arms, and started watching a movie.

Soon, Bridget (and Brooke), were starting to fall asleep.

"Brooke, I think it's time you go to bed," Lucas said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm awake," Brooke mumbled, half-awake.

"Brooke, both you and Bridget are exhausted. I think it's time you both went to bed," Lucas said standing up, with Bridget in his arms.

Brooke stood up and walked with Lucas into her and Bridget's room. Lucas changed Bridget into her bunny pajamas as Brooke went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

By the time Brooke got out of the bathroom, Bridget had fallen asleep in her crib and Lucas was sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke said as she walked over to Bridget's crib and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"This peace and quiet won't last too long," Brooke said as she sat down next to Lucas.

"I could stay, if you want. Help with Bridget during the night," Lucas offered.

"Lucas, you have to get up so early tomorrow to help your mom at the cafe. There's no way that I would let you stay here tonight." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you need to start accepting help when it's offered to you," Lucas replied softly, "Single-parenting is a hard thing to do. You know I'm always here for you."

"Lucas, I know. How about tomorrow night? Then you won't have to wake up early for work, and we can spend the next day together," Brooke said.

"As a family," Brooke added softly.

Lucas smiled. He gave Brooke a passionate kiss, said goodnight and then went home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

--

Brooke layed her head down on her pillow, and immediately fell asleep. She was soon awoken by Bridget, crying in her crib. Brooke walked over to the crib and picked Bridget up. She immediately stopped crying, and started laughing. Brooke smiled as Bridget kept laughing. Brooke set Bridget down in her crib, and Bridget immediately started crying as soon as Brooke set her down. Brooke took her out of the crib again. Bridget, again, stopped crying. Brooke tried to set her down again, but was only answered with tears from Bridget. It was going to be a long night.

EndOfChapter8EndOfChapter8EndOfChapter8EndOfChapter8EndOfChapter8EndOfChapter8


	9. Shopping

One Month Later:

Brooke sat in her kitchen with Bridget in her arms as she watched Lucas make her breakfast.

"Luke, are you sure pancakes are supposed to make that sound," Brooke asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Brooke, don't worry. I've made pancakes hundreds of times," Lucas said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Ya, but have they ever made that sound?" Brooke asked seriously.

Lucas laughed.

"Go wash Bridget up, and by the time you're done, the pancakes will be done as well." Lucas said.

"Fine," Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss Lucas. Their lips lightly brushed and Brooke pulled back.

Brooke smiled as she walked towards the bathroom. Lucas had been amazing this past month. He had been an amazing help with Bridget. He had been staying with them almost every night. Luke had been there for Brooke, just like he promised he would.

The doorbell rang just has Brooke was walking back into the kitchen. Lucas took Bridget from Brooke's arms and Brooke went to go answer the door.

"B.Davis, what are you doing today? Nothing?! Good, because we are going out!" Peyton exclaimed as she walked into the house.

Brooke smiled as she shut the door.

"Well hello to you to Peyton" Brooke giggled.

"Hello Brooke," Peyton said, "Hey Lucas"

Peyton walked over to Lucas and took Bridget.

"And how is my favorite godchild doing?" Peyton asked looking down at Bridget.

"Brooke, I can watch Bee if you want to go out," Lucas suggested.

"Luke, I can take her with me," Brooke countered. She loved having Bridget with her.

"Brooke, you have been with Bridget every single second of every single day of her life. If you go out for an afternoon without her, she will not hold it against you," Lucas explained.

"But..." Brooke tried.

"Sorry Brooke. Anyways, I think Bridget would have a lot more fun with her daddy today then with us," Peyton explained.

'_..her daddy..'_ Brooke thought to herself. She smiled.

"Alright, I guess you can watch her," Brooke said.

Lucas smiled. Peyton handed Bridget over to Lucas.

"Okay, let's go," Peyton exclaimed.

"Wait," Brooke protested, "Can I at least eat my pancakes first?"

A giggle escaped Peyton's lips.

"Sure, why not," Peyton said sitting on the stool.

2 hours later Peyton and Brooke were standing in the middle of the mall with two large soft pretzels in their hands.

"So what now?" Brooke asked.

"How is it that two teenage girls no longer have any intrest in the mall?!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I have intrest in the mall, just not at this moment."

"In a million years I would have never thought I would hear that come out of Brooke Davis mouth."

"Well, I have to save up all my money right now. Baby's are expensive." Brooke sighed.

Peyton looked at her friends face.

"I have an idea" Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's hand and starting dragging her through the mall.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Just come with me." Peyton said.

The next thing Brooke knew, they were standing at the entrance of the biggest, most intimidating baby store Brooke has ever seen.

"Peyton, we are not going in there." Brooke exclaimed.

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Have you seen it?"

"Of course I have. But Brooke, I want to go shopping with my best friend. And you said that you needed stuff for Bee before, so why not get it now." Peyton said.

"Fine," Brooke sighed as she walked into the store. Secretly happy that Peyton "made" her go in.

An hour later Brooke and Peyton had a cart full of stuff.

"Peyton, there is not way that we can buy all of this!" Brooke exclaimed.

"But Brooke, aren't your parents paying for everything?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, but ever since Bridget came along, they've kinda put a limit on how much I can spend."

"Huh, alright. So maybe we should just narrow down some stuff."

"Ya, like we don't need two pink blankets. Just get one." Brooke said.

"Right." Peyton said as she took out one of the pink blankets.

"Wait, I like that one. Take out the other one."

Brooke and Peyton went on like this for the next little while. Then, they were finally ready to check out. On the way out of the mall Brooke stopped at a fabric store and stared in the window.

"Brooke, what is it?" Peyton asked.

"They is some nice fabric. Look how beautiful it is," Brooke exclaimed as she pointed to some fabric in the window.

"Well then why don't you get it. We still have some money left over." Peyton said.

"My parents took the sewing machine with them," Brooke frowned.

"I have a sewing machine," Peyton said, still looking at the window.

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed snapping her head to look at Peyton.

"Ya. It's pretty old, but I'm sure it still works. No one in my house is using it. We can pick it up on the way back to your house." Peyton said looking over at Brooke.

Brooke dropped her bags and gave Peyton a hug.

"I love you P.Sewyer."

"Alright, alright. Now let's go get your fabric." Peyton said.

Brooke picked up her bags, and they both walked into the fabric store.


End file.
